inazumaheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masara Kisane
Masara Kisane (真拓 吉舎音,dub:Rachel Star) is is one of the main characters and is the tritagonist in the Inazuma Hearts. She was a midfielder and the captain of Teikoku Girls,who later became a midfielder for Inazuma Girls FC and Inazuma Japan. In GO, Kisane was at first the coach of Teikoku Girls (GO),and then became the coach-assistant of Inazuma Girls FC (GO). She is the older twin sister of Masara Kitsune. Profile "A talented female game maker, Her skills and her strategies are unbeatable'."'' Background When she and Kitsune were still kids,they lost their parents in a ferry collision and grew up in an orphanage. Both of them were 6 years old then. The only thing about their parents is that Kisane has is an old pair of red specs used for soccer, which is the only bond that connects her to her mother. That's why Kisane started to play soccer; whenever she kicked the ball, she felt as if she was with her mother Both Kisane and Kitsune were immediatly recommanded by Kageyama Reiji to the Masara Financial Group after he recognized the twins' talents for soccer at the age of 6. Kisane made a deal with her stepfather: she'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during her three years in junior high. If she can't win consecutively,she will have to be seperated from Kitsune. If she loses in a district match,she and Kitsune may be forced to leave their own family. Appearance She has maroon pink eyes and dark brown hair with red streaks tied into two long braids. She always wears glasses which was given to her by Kageyama. When she was little,she didn't wear glasses at all until Kageyama gave her some. With the glasses, she could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. When out of Raimon or just not wearing IGFC's uniform, tracksuit etc,she is seen wearing a red and gold jacket,navy blue dress with a yellow sash,black thights and red sneakers. In her house, she doesn't wear her jacket or sneakers,and replaces her sneakers with slippers. In GO, her hair grows longer. She wears a grey coat that matches her skirt's color, a red tie, and a pair of burgundy shoes. She still wears glasses,although it's different from the previous season. The glasses are now high-tech and instead of being pink with white, they are now red with white. Personality At first,she was shady, being very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying his orders. She begins to become more of the 'good' guy as she realizes what kind of man Kageyama is. She starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Kisane also seems very logical, as she is a genius game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about her potential opponents. Kisane cares for her friends, and more importantly, her sister. She will do anything to help them. Though during the third season she was having an identity crisis saying that she couldn't escape Kageyama's curse. Like Kidou,Kageyama almost tricked her, saying that everything she is now is what she learned from Kageyama, but she was able to surpass this. In GO, ten years later,she still retained some of her old personality,though she was more mature and more calmer than ten years before. She also likes talking (or has the tendency to talk) about the past, as shown in Episode 021 (GO) when she talked with Harukaze Sakura. Relationships *Masara Kitsune (younger twin sister) Hissatsu *SH' Star Splash *'SH' IQ Net *'SH' Mathematics Shot *'SH' Inazuma Break Z *'SH' Death Road V *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF' IQ 200 *'OF' Operation Z:No Logic *'DF 'Water Defence Quotes *"A sweets store, ne? Just like a child. Pure-hearted, straightforward... That's probably why she can be such a soccer freak." (Referring to Harukaze Sakura) *"Your face tells me you don't believe what you're seeing. Sakura will stand up no matter how many times it takes. Every time she falls, she gets stronger! You're no match for Sakura's strength!"'' (To Aphrodite) *''"Cherry! Go! Our challenge to the world can't end here, you know that!"'' (To Gouenji Cherry) *''"This soccer developed and fostered by my friends... Not just by mastering a systematic soccer decided by someone else... Yes... This Inazuma Girls soccer is what I desired. This ball filled with the feelings from my friends... is living proof! This is my....our soccer!"'' (To Herself) Trivia *Kisane is one of the main antagonists during half of season 1, but during the other half of season 1 and the rest of season 2 and 3 she is one of the main protagonists. *She's the game strathegist while her sister,Kitsune,is the rhythem strathegist. *Whenever she feels odd or awkward,her hair stands raise a bit. *She has a character song titled "No Logic" *Kisane is shown to be more logical and quick-witted than Kitsune Category:Midfielder Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Girls Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Captain